Interconnected
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: After she takes her rightful place as Princess of The O.Z. DG realises that she has a connection with everyone in the Zone, but it's her connection with Cain that will save her life.


Title: Interconnected

Author: Lady Taevyn

Pairing: Cain/DG

Rating: PG-13+

Summary: After realizing that she has a connection to Cain DG must use it to save her life.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't sue.

She could feel Cain's presence whether he was on the other side of the room or the zone. It was kind of a weird feeling, but one that Glitch (she refused to call him Ambrose even though he did have his brain back) said she would just have to get used to. DG would forever have a connection to all of them. Part of the magic of the Outer Zone; she need only 'tap into' it. She found herself pulling away from most people though, not wanting to be that close.

DG was glad for the connection now though; she was in trouble. She had been riding thought the woods near the palace when she was attacked. Someone (she never did get a good look at their face) was upset that Azkadellia apparently didn't get the punishment they felt she deserved; and were willing to take it out on any member of the 'Royalty' they could manage to get alone. As she was pulled roughly from her horse and shoved to the ground she mentally called out for Cain to help her.

Cain had gone to visit his son and help him and his wife get settled into their home on the far end of the eastern edge of the Zone. There hadn't been any threats against the Queen or her family in months so he figured he'd be ok. He had been away from the palace for just over two weeks now and was finally on his way back. He was surprised that he didn't find it odd that 'home' was where DG was, not where Jeb was. He was almost there when he felt a 'tugging' at the back of his mind. Then he heard her calling for him clear as day. DG was in trouble. He quickened his horse's pace and, not sure if she would hear him or not, thought out to her 'I'm coming, you'll be ok.' He reached her a few minutes that felt like forever later. She looked a mess; dirt and leaves in her hair, curled in on herself trying to protect her head.

"DG, I'm here, are you ok?" Cain asked jumping down from his horse. He cursed whoever did this to his girl. He would hunt them down and make them pay.

"Cain… that you? They took my horse. Don't feel good." She was trying to sit up and failing miserably.

"Yeah princess, it's me. I'm here you're safe now. We need to get you back to the palace. Are you hurt badly? Did they break anything?" He said cradling her head in his arms praying she'd be ok.

"I don't think anything's broken; Cain I hurt. Please make it stop." DG whimpered, hating how weak she felt and sounded.

What felt like an eternity later they were at the palace DG had fallen unconscious while they traveled and now hour's later still hadn't woken up. Cain had stayed rooted to her doorway neither wanting to intrude nor to be away from her. When the Queen and her consort followed by the doctor left he bowed low to them and quickly resumed his slouched position against the doorframe; wishing there were more he could do for her.

"Thank you for finding her and getting her to us so quickly Mr. Cain. Why don't you go on in and sit with her for a while, she woke briefly and asked for you. I think it would help to calm her if you were there." The Queen turned and said to him before disappearing around the corner. He entered the room quietly and sat right on the edge of the bed grasping DG's small cold hand in his.

"Come on Princess, it's time to wake up. Show me those beautiful blue eyes. I can't lose you DG; I've only just found you." He gently leaned over her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. As he pulled back she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Cain." She whispered

"I'm right here; and I've got no intention of being anywhere else." Cain responded his voice thick with emotion.

"…Love you." DG said as her eyelids drooped heavily back down leading her into a recuperative sleep.

End.


End file.
